


苦涩之果

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 是豆芽苦恋未亡人导师然后搞他的文，导师从骑士转职成了治疗注意要素大概可能是，我把亲友写得有点戏多了这篇是5.0没开前写的，所以里面有的内容还是关于4.0的
Kudos: 2





	苦涩之果

艾迪在斗技场中当剑斗士已经过去十年了。  
他九岁时就被当妓女的母亲托关系送到了斗技场中给一位颇为强悍的剑士当随从，从此之后他就跟剑斗士背后一边当随从一边被施舍性的学习到了一点防身剑术。他侍奉的这位剑斗士武力超群，早就有仇家看他不顺眼，艾迪自然也被其他人故意找了几次麻烦，也多亏了他被教导的剑术，他没吃到多少亏。  
后来剑斗士于某次决斗中受了重伤，回去休养的路上喝多了酒又受了风，大病小病一下子全爆发了一块，上了年纪的身体经不起这样的折腾，过了几个月不仅没把病养好，反而是病情加剧直接一命呜呼。艾迪继承了剑斗士那点不算丰厚的遗产，先是为自己在斗技场中赎身，后面又为自己倒腾了一身还算可以的装备，在冒险者行会那登记了一下，随后头也不回的坐上了前往格里达尼亚的飞空艇，离开了乌尔达哈。  
到了格里达尼亚，人生地不熟的艾迪身上剩下的余钱又不多，即使满身疲惫也只能先去这边的行会接取任务，什么抓松鼠驱赶害虫这样的小事他全都揽了下来，好在他并不是怕吃苦的性格，后面几天更是来回在格里达尼亚与弯枝牧场之间奔波，生活开始渐渐稳定下来，艾迪那点余钱已经开始慢慢成了积蓄。

然而命运对艾迪开了个玩笑，某日他接到委托，来到镜树附近杀几只怪物，本来是不算难的工作，黑衣森林并不是萨纳兰那般阳光明媚天气居多的地方，他在弯枝牧场所接的任务，等走到镜树这边，天空已是乌云密布，这阴沉压抑的感觉让艾迪只想早日结束这个任务。  
不料在杀完那几只被麦酒味道吸引而来的蛞蝓之后从侧边忽然冒出了一只巨大的妖红花。艾迪这几天任务做得多，忘记了对装备的维护，杀之前的怪物时已经感觉到手中武器的钝感，这只妖红花体型是平时所见的两倍，艾迪一点也不敢松懈，从包里翻出的恢复药剂不要钱一样的喝，但本身的实力差距与失去了防护能力的护甲让他收了不少的伤。他手里的剑都快握不住了，但这只巨大的妖红花却丝毫没有什么受挫的迹象，反而因为战斗的原因越战越勇，艾迪眼看即将不敌，这时从他身后却忽然传来了一道咒语，剧烈的狂风瞬间将难缠的妖物撕了个粉碎，随即一道绿光落在艾迪身上，刚才所受到的那些伤害居然瞬间舒缓了许多。  
艾迪回头一看，一个穿着白袍子的男人站在身后不远处，拿着幻术师们所使用的幻杖，静静的看着他。然而，艾迪还没来得及缕清思绪挤出道谢的话语，下一刻便因体力不支倒下了，在失去意识的前一个瞬间，他想的是，这位先生的眼睛，真是美丽啊。  
迷迷糊糊间，艾迪看到了很多以前的事情，比如小时候最后一次被母亲牵着手送到那位剑斗士面前当随从，剑斗士并不是他血缘上的父亲，只是母亲靠着身体走关系送到他身边的。然而剑斗士只是当他是一只取乐的小狗，这些强大的剑斗士会教自己的小随从们一些剑术，命令他们和其他人的随从互相斗殴，看着孩子们彼此间揍得鼻青脸肿的样子而获得快乐。那时候的艾迪，对哭求着恳求他不要打下去的孩子的哭声，他没有丝毫怜悯的拿着剑挥了下去。

艾迪猛地睁开眼睛，梦到过去不愉快的事情令他有些反感，过了会儿才发现自己躺在一间陌生的屋子里，之前战斗里所受的伤都被绷带包扎好了。环顾四周，思考以这里布置的居家装饰而言，这很明显不是在格里达尼亚的旅馆中。他还未来得及观察更多，门却被打开，昏迷前看见的白袍男子和一位年轻的猫魅族女孩走了进来，他们发现艾迪苏醒了也不惊讶，直接搬了两张凳子坐在了床边与他对话。  
艾迪和他们自我介绍了一番，之后在对话中知道了年轻的猫魅女孩名叫丽兹，她简单说了下艾迪昏迷之后的事，由于艾迪昏倒在了野外，恰巧镜树又离他们现在所在的薰衣草苗圃不算远，于是那位穿着白色长袍的男人，希纳尔就把他背了回来，为他疗伤。  
丽兹说到这还调皮的眨了眨眼，说道：  
“别看他现在是一副法师装扮，以前也是很厉害的人哦！扛你一个人过来还是没有问题的。”  
希纳尔现在已经换掉了那身白袍子，穿着染成灰色的羊绒斗篷坐在一旁，他显然比丽兹沉默不少，艾迪都没有听过他开口说话，好在丽兹是个话多的人，倒不至于冷场。  
丽兹强行找话题聊了半天，到最后才拐了个弯，问艾迪愿不愿意加入他们组建的部队。艾迪自然也知道部队这东西，是志同道合的冒险者们组建起来的团体，他想了一下，觉得加入丽兹他们似乎也没什么损失，甚至还得到了庇护，便对丽兹点头，同意了。  
见艾迪肯加入部队，丽兹开心的笑了起来，随后又像是想到了什么，指着希纳尔对艾迪说：  
“既然是他捡到你的话也算缘分，就让他先当着你的导师吧！”  
少女说的这话显然是临时想到的，希纳尔正欲开口，便被古灵精怪的猫魅女孩找理由堵了回去。  
“反正你现在学成归来也没什么事情做，就负责带带年轻人嘛，而且你还有经验，带他不是正好。”  
男人对这女孩是完全没有办法，他那双好似纯净蓝宝石的眼睛中闪过几分无奈，随后他深吸一口气整理好情绪，直视着艾迪，对他说道：  
“你好，我是希纳尔，接下来的一段时间里将会是你的导师，有什么不明白的问题，就请来问我吧。”  
他眼中的认真令艾迪有些恍惚，随即他回过神来，有些生疏的说道：  
“好，好的，希纳尔，先，生。”  
在他面前的男人忽然露出了一个轻松的笑，对艾迪说：  
“不必紧张，也不用喊我先生，喊我希纳尔就行。”  
“那可不行，您好歹是我的前辈，总是该要敬语的。”在斗技场环境下长大的艾迪，在敬语方面已经被训练得完美无缺，毕竟剑斗士们总爱让随从们尊称自己为先生一类的，仿佛那样的称呼能让他们脱离自己目前的身份一样。  
“好啦好啦，艾迪你干脆就叫他前辈好了，一个称呼而已嘛。对了，你肚子饿了吗，厨房里有刚做好的汤锅炖菜......”丽兹叽叽喳喳的一下子就帮他们定了下来，这少女总是风风火火的，快速的决定好了一切却又不会令人生厌，这样的人艾迪从未见过，算是一种新奇的体验。

希纳尔作为导师的能力是不差的，他先是指出了艾迪在剑术上的不正确之处，很多养成的坏习惯都被他一一纠正，虽然强行改正的过程必然是痛苦的，不过这都是为了让艾迪有更好的未来。他时常凑在艾迪身边，手把手的教导他新的剑术招式，令艾迪感到惊奇的是，希纳尔明明是一个白魔法师，但他对剑术的熟悉程度超乎艾迪的想象。希纳尔甚至不需要穿上防护的甲胄，在艾迪害怕自己锋利的剑刃会划伤希纳尔的身体时对方早已近身不知不觉间用剑把艾迪制服，在艾迪坐在地上发愣的时候又会伸出手将他一把拉起，笑着对他说还要再加把劲才行，不然可超不过他。  
这说来有些奇怪，艾迪看着希纳尔的笑容，总能感觉到，这个人其实并不在笑，相反，他很悲伤。  
要说原因的话，艾迪凭直觉猜测，是那枚希纳尔戴在无名指上的戒指了。  
不过即使他敏锐的察觉到了过去的希纳尔曾经发生过什么事，艾迪也很礼貌的没有提出来，只是心里会默默想着，这样的笑真是不好看啊。  
艾迪除了跟着希纳尔练剑也依然会去冒险者行会接取任务锻炼自己，只是和以往不同的是，希纳尔偶尔有空的话也会跟着一起去，斩杀魔物与攻略迷宫的过程中，作为白魔法师的希纳尔又展示出了与指导剑术时不一样的姿态，被白魔法光芒包裹着的他充满着圣洁感，比起攻击性的土石与风属性魔法他更在意施展在艾迪身上的治疗魔法。每次挑战迷宫成功后也是安静的处理艾迪身上的伤口，他对这事从来都不含糊，即使是艾迪丝毫不在乎的小伤他都十分在意的涂好药水。  
一开始的艾迪总是乖乖的让希纳尔上药，等到后面他自己已经到了只要没伤到骨头就无所谓的态度，但是自己又拗不过前辈，只能乖乖坐下伸出手臂让希纳尔为他治疗。希纳尔认真处理伤口的时候基本没有心思管其他事情，以至于完全没有发现艾迪在悄悄的观察着他，艾迪本来是无聊的在数着希纳尔的睫毛玩，发觉对方的眼睫毛又长又密，简直就像睫毛精一样。自觉好笑，本打算收敛住笑意，希纳尔却正巧在此时抬眸，目光正好与他相对，见他笑了，于是也跟着露出了微笑。  
艾迪的心在此时跳慢了一拍。  
他是个聪明人，他知道自己的反应，他明白自己的心。  
爱是如何扎根于心生根发芽的呢，就在此刻，就在此时，因为对方对他笑了。  
只是，如果不曾发觉到这份感情，那便能忽略掉那个一直被他知晓的问题了。  
为什么，为什么他的笑永远都是那么悲伤呢？

内心有了清晰的想法，艾迪便在日常生活中也观察起了希纳尔，好在希纳尔是他的导师，就算被人或者他自己发现了也可以找无数理由搪塞过去。男人总是会按时起床，在部队的房子里总是不会全副武装的打扮，更多的是穿着休闲居家的衣服，不过颜色款式都比较朴素单一，鲜少看见有较为活泼的色彩。希纳尔认真思考的时候拇指会不自觉的滑到无名指处摩擦那枚戒指，甚至在战斗结束之后，其他人没注意的时候，希纳尔会轻轻的亲吻戒面，仿佛那是他的幸运护身符。  
无法忽略，不能忽略，这枚无暇戒指对于希纳尔而言，是最为钟爱的至宝。对于情感已然萌芽的艾迪来说，却是致命的绊脚石。他想着，现在还未到时候，总有一天他要把那枚戒指换掉，那枚戒指将不会再是希纳尔和那个人的，而会是他与他的。少年人有些轻松的想着，他算不得最优秀的人，但是他相信终有一日他能赢得心上人的芳心。

接下来的日子仍然是艾迪跟着希纳尔进行训练，过了半年之后，艾迪已经不仅仅是一位出色的剑术师，更是通过了乌尔达哈的银胄团测试，成为了一位自由骑士。

艾迪所在的部队更是特地为他准备了一场庆祝宴会，丽兹在宴会上开了好几瓶重生之境，带着醉人香气的酒液从瓶口喷射而出，让大家的衣服全都遭了殃。艾迪身为宴会的主角自然是被敬了不少酒，也被部队中的其他骑士前辈另外指导了几句，除了敬酒以外自然也少不了赠礼，什么千奇百怪的东西都被这群溺爱后辈的大前辈们赶着塞到艾迪手里，从食物到最新一期的秘银之眼杂志，只有艾迪想不到的，没有他们不敢送的。  
而希纳尔则是送了艾迪一把剑，只见希纳尔依然是微笑着对他说道：  
“我没有什么好东西能送你啦，只能送一把新打造的剑了，希望这把剑你能用的习惯。”  
艾迪郑重的接过那把剑，向希纳尔点头：  
“一定会习惯的。”  
“哦对了。”希纳尔忽然伸出手，为艾迪整了整被扯开的衣领，重新为他扣好了衣扣。  
“衣服敞太开了，你这样露出胸口，部队可能会有人对你出手的。”  
导师帮弟子整理一下衣容，本来是很正常的事情，奈何刚才希纳尔认真的神情，隔着布料所传来的轻微触感，还有他身上传来的淡淡的草药香，这一切对于艾迪来说，都有些超纲了。他的脸不由自主的便开始红了起来，希纳尔见状，以为是艾迪酒喝多了，又摸了摸他的头，轻声说道：  
“可不要喝太多酒了，不然明天你可得头痛死。”  
艾迪正想说些什么，丽兹却突然从背后出现一把揽住了他，将他拖向了人群的中心，他还未来得及道别，回头只看见希纳尔向他挥挥手，随即便转身离去。他心中固然有几分失落与微微懊恼，但面上也只能露出礼貌的微笑，接过其他人递过来的话茬。  
过了半天，丽兹明显已经喝上头了，突然离开了餐厅，没过一会儿抱着一本画册回来坐到了艾迪身边，翻开那本明显有厚度的本子，如数家珍般说起了好几张艾迪从没见过的画。那上面画着的人有好些都是艾迪不认识的，丽兹可不管那些，叽叽喳喳的像小鸟一样说起了那些画中人的糗事，她喝了太多的酒，已经是完全的醉鬼模样，艾迪也拿她没办法，只能从她手中拿过那本画册，自己慢慢翻阅。这上面都是些人物画，黑白色炭笔画的较多，偶尔有几幅上色的人像，艾迪没什么欣赏的心情，正准备草草的翻完剩下几页就合上本子，下一页便看到了一副希纳尔穿着骑士战甲的彩色画。  
他穿的这套战甲明显比艾迪得到的那套要高级，光是样式就比他花哨，画像中的希纳尔要比现在年轻些许，那时他的笑容可比如今真诚许多，哪怕是只透过画师的笔触都能了解到，这必定是个爱笑的腼腆青年。丽兹这时也凑了过来，笑着指着那张画像说：  
“这张希尔好看吧，那可是罗德给他画的，嘿那时候这傻小子通过银胄团的最终考验，拿到衣服就立刻穿上找我们炫耀了，结果就被罗德抓着当模特了哈哈哈......”丽兹没说两句又陷入了过去的快乐回忆里，只是艾迪内心多少清楚，现在的部队里并没有叫罗德的画师，或许在艾迪来到这个部队前，他便已经走了吧。  
丽兹不知道又想到了什么，高高兴兴的把画册拿走收好，又继续挤进宴会玩乐的人群里开始喝酒跳舞，艾迪在屋里呆的太久觉得有些闷得慌，走到院子里打算透透气，才刚走到角落边，就听到一些奇怪声响。他一开始还以为是贼，蹑手蹑脚的再走近了些才发觉是有人在这院子里野合。其实刚才在宴会中途就能看见有两两作伴的人陆续离开了房子，不过这种事情到了年纪该懂的人的自然都会懂，艾迪也不是什么纯洁无暇的小男生，早在他十五六岁的某一日，剑斗士突然慷慨了一把给了他几枚金币让他去找流莺开开荤。那时候他没去选择更为便宜的妓女，而去选择了另一位看上去软糯白净的男娼。看着与他差不多大的少年被他的阳物所贯穿尖叫，他心中某些被潜藏着的暴虐因子进一步得到了前所未有的满足，这是他与其他剑斗士随从的比试中所未体验过的。  
艾迪并不是什么纵欲之人，更何况那位剑斗士也不会给他过多的资金去解决生理需求，一杯麦酒的钱可买不到一夜春宵，更多时候他都是选择窝在角落里用自己的双手撸动阴茎，凑合着满足自己的欲望。而在这段时间里，他更是没怎么纾解过，此刻听着隔着几道树篱墙后传来的放荡淫叫，下身更是不自觉的抬起，他有反应了。  
他躲进了鲁冰花丛之中，如果可以他也不想在这随时可能会有有人过来的花园里解决，无奈他今天穿的衬衫与裤子实在是遮挡不住这扬起的下身，值得庆幸的是部队房位处住宅区最为靠里的地段，并不会有邻居从围墙边路过，可能正因如此，才会有人敢在院子里野合吧。树篱墙的阻挡让艾迪看不见那两人的相貌与身形，只能通过两具身体碰撞所发出的啪啪声得知这两位真的是做的很激烈，另一位刚才还能发出些尖叫声，现在只能发出细微的气声，偶尔说几句“好舒服”。  
艾迪多少已经清楚墙后的人是谁了，他感到了一丝庆幸，幸好墙后的人并不是他想的那个人，内心那点微妙的感觉终于平复下来，他终于动起手解决自己的问题。他很清楚隔着墙后的人并不是自己所爱慕之人，这也并不阻止他进行联想，他闭上眼，想起的是那个男人靛蓝色的双眼，那双带着新鲜药草味道的双手，他粉嫩的带着水光的嘴唇，他温柔的喊着“艾迪”的声音。想解开他正经穿好的骑士制服的衣扣，看到那双眼因为被顶弄到了那一点而盈满泪水的模样，想让那张嘴吞下自己的肉棒，咽下他射出的子子孙孙，更想那双手摸上自己滚烫粗壮的阴茎，让精液的腥臭味代替他手上的草药味，更想在他身上烙下属于自己的印记，让他从内到外都变成他的人。  
完事之后隔壁野合的情侣早已离开，艾迪穿好了裤子坐在地上喘气，他把射出的精液用泥土掩盖，想必这东西会令生长在花朵更加艳丽，如同他内心的爱之花，茁壮成长。

艾迪正式成为骑士之后，用部队里的其他人的话来说就是明显的成熟稳重了不少，很多事以前他都会犹豫一下或者去问问希纳尔的意见，现在已经开始有了自己的决断，常常也能一人在外独自解决任务。但是在挑战迷宫这方面却意外的依赖希纳尔，据本人的说法是上次组队的治疗一直治疗得断断续续的让他有了心理阴影，可以的话还是更想和前辈这样可靠的人一起行动。  
希纳尔不知道艾迪那点关于暗恋的小心思，只是日常做好自己应该做的，年轻人也在此期间努力的和自己的前辈拉近关系，送小礼物与每日的闲聊套近乎，在战斗中格外关注希纳尔的方位并给予保护。身在局中的那个人或许并没有意识到什么，在外围观的人倒是看了个一清二楚。  
这天艾迪正一如往常那般想要交上希纳尔一起去挑战新的迷宫，结果找了一圈都不见人影，问了部队里的前辈们才得知希纳尔一早就穿好了一身黑色的常服，抱着一束玫瑰捧花直接出门去了。玫瑰花让艾迪敏感的察觉到有什么不对劲，他还未得及思考更多，后头便见丽兹站在他身后，她今天不同于平时那样笑眯眯的，反而一脸沉重，这全都让艾迪感到的那阵不祥预感愈发严重。  
丽兹将艾迪拉到了书房，两个人坐了下来却是半晌都没出声，眼看着时间又过去不少，见丽兹一直沉默着不说话，艾迪的脸色也难得的阴沉起来，过了半晌，丽兹才长叹一口气，开口说话：  
“你喜欢希尔吧。”  
艾迪被她戳破心思，也不惊讶，只是目光冰冷的看着丽兹，之前白浪费的时间早就足够他亲自去找到希纳尔了。他站起身正欲离去，下一刻便听到丽兹继续说：  
“你去找他也没有用，今天是罗德的忌日，他丈夫的忌日，无论你找他做什么，他都不会去的。”  
活泼的猫魅少女今日也没穿着平日里那些颜色可爱甜美的裙子，反而一反常态穿着朴素的灰色长裙，她的目光从头到尾都没有看向艾迪，自顾自的接着说道：  
“当年他们已经一起去拜过十二神，烙印的时间都已经订好了，结果一次挑战高难度迷宫的过程中，罗德为了保护希尔，挡在他面前受了两次致命的攻击，等到治疗去救的时候已经晚了，人就那么睁着眼睛断了气，死前还望着希尔的方向，希尔当时直接崩溃到晕过去，要不是我们拼了命的阻止他，他就直接跟着一起去了。”  
丽兹为自己倒了一杯红茶，往里边放了两块方糖，她这时终于看向了艾迪：  
“你可要想好了，活人要与死人斗，可是很难很难的。”  
艾迪站起身，离开了书房。  
“我能比得过他。”

艾迪到底是不知道希纳尔死去的恋人葬在何处，也不敢贸然出去寻找，生怕与归来的希纳尔错过，便在薰衣草苗圃入口的紫水栈桥处一直等待着，等到他看到希纳尔回来时已经入夜，薰衣草苗圃这下起了连绵细雨，希纳尔今日特意穿的黑色长袍已经被雨水淋湿，他神色憔悴，双目中充满着疲惫，可当他转过弯看见了坐在椅子上淋雨的艾迪，还是努力的挤出了一个笑容看向他。  
若说他真的一点没有察觉到年轻人对他的心意，那自然是不可能的。他也同样深爱过一个人，自然知道看向心仪之人的眼神是什么样的，但希纳尔无力去回应这份感情，他的心若说是一潭死水，更贴切点说是一个自我煎熬的地狱。只要他的生命仍在延续，就永远都忘不了那一天罗德为他而死的样子，他更厌恶那一刻魔力枯竭无法使出治疗魔法的自己，本来是不该独活的人，他也试着自杀殉情，结果被朋友们哭着救了回来。他还记得丽兹哭着捶打他的胸口，对他说罗德不会希望他这样跟着一起去死的，他为他挡下的致命一击不也正是要让他活下去，他何尝不清楚，但巨大的痛苦碾压着他的心，活下去的罪恶感无时无刻都令他感到煎熬。  
年轻人站起了身，他单薄的衬衣同样也被雨水淋湿，他直直走了过来，目光灼灼地看着希纳尔，他声音有些低沉嘶哑，没有给对方反应的机会，直接凑上前，吻住了那双他心心念念许久的唇。没过几秒希纳尔便立刻推开了他，他再也维持不住笑容了又回到了之前阴郁憔悴的样子，艾迪看着自然也会心痛，但他胸腔之中满怀着强烈热切的欲望，要把自己的心意告诉他。  
“刚才恕我冒犯，现在我想要正式对你说，前辈，我喜欢你。”  
本来渐渐变得淅淅沥沥的小雨在这一刻，毫无预兆的，变为了倾盆大雨。

希纳尔当天回去就开始发高烧，气得丽兹骂他那么大个人了都还不会注意身体，虽说一到家就做好了预防措施，煮了一大锅姜汤以及撵去洗热水澡，但是一点用处都没有，等到了半夜他就浑身烫的跟煮熟的虾子一样，他面色苍白脸上却又因高烧而一片绯红，部队里的炼金术士前几日又跑去了远东购买材料，没人能做得了药水给希纳尔吃，只能靠他自己熬过去。  
在高烧导致的睡眠中，希纳尔做了一个很长很长的梦，梦见了他与罗德的事。  
他与罗德在进入部队前素不相识，两人第一次结伴组队是因为当时还是单纯无知小姑娘丽兹害怕进行讨伐战，他们二人看丽兹呆在门口哆哆嗦嗦的模样实在过于可怜，商讨了一番之后便一同组队邀请她。丽兹与他们混熟之后也加入了部队，三个人一起度过了很多快乐时光，就在部队的其他人都以为他们三个是喜闻乐见的三角恋时，丽兹速度的找到了烙印的对象，还带爱人过来和他们聚餐，美名其曰是见家长。  
等到丽兹穿上纯白色的长裙牵起他人的手举办仪式，罗德看着女孩的背影不由得感慨一句：  
“真惆怅啊，感觉就像是女儿嫁出去了一样，我都还没来得及刁难那小子呢，丽兹就先心疼了，真是嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水。”  
希纳尔笑着看他，吐槽道：  
“你都成了嫁女儿的老父亲，那我是什么呀？”  
“那肯定是老母亲啊。”  
“老母亲？这样我们不就是一家的了。”  
那时的罗德，也用着与艾迪一样灼热的目光看着他，他说：  
“这样不是很好吗。”  
希纳尔害羞得脸红，偏过头去不敢看罗德，但是手指却悄悄地伸了过去，勾住了他的小拇指，很快手就被罗德握住，没有再松开。  
画面一转，罗德在向前走着，他脚步急促，不管希纳尔如何呼唤他，他都没有转身回头，希纳尔妄图追上去抓住他的手，但无论多少次都赶不上去，他跑的精疲力尽，跌坐在地上，大声喊着罗德的名字，但对方依然铁石心肠，就此离他远去。

恢复意识的时候，眼前是一片模糊，只感觉一阵口干舌燥，想要发出声音却事与愿违，好在床边守着的人发觉了他的苏醒，连忙端来了温水给他喝下。等到希纳尔恢复过来，才发现一直在床边照顾他的人是艾迪，他面色平静，为希纳尔擦过额上的汗后便说他有事要先行离开，会通知丽兹他们过来顶替他的位子。  
希纳尔的喉咙虽未完全恢复，也还是努力哑着声音说了一声谢谢。  
有的事情戳破之后，就再也很难回到从前了，他们再也不是单纯的指导者与被指导者的关系，不可能往上发展更多，他依然深爱着罗德，永远都不会忘记他的存在，他不会在这样的状态下让艾迪对他抱有期待，这不仅是对罗德那份爱意的不尊重，也是对艾迪感情的不公平。希纳尔痊愈以后便找了个时间和艾迪好好沟通了一番。出乎意料的是，艾迪很平静的与他进行了这次对话，在他明确表达了很长很长的一段时间内没有打算发展新的一段感情的意思后，年轻人露出苦笑，对他说道：  
“那么前辈，能和我最后一次一起攻略一趟迷宫吗，一次就好了。”  
到底是一路关照下来的后辈，看着他这样希纳尔心里也是不好受，这对于他而言不过也就是一场小小的迷宫挑战，于是他很快答应下来，没过几天，艾迪便找他一同出发了。

这次的迷宫挑战艾迪没有再找其他的队友，只有他们两个人，去的是位于库尔扎斯中央高地的黄金谷，以二人目前的装备而言挑战起来简直就是小意思，问起为什么要来这里，艾迪也只是回答，有任务需要里面生长的果实，所以才要去。  
一路长驱直入，路上的怪物都没有对他们造成威胁，以前对付起来无比棘手的魔物如今只要几剑便可杀死，在他们轻松击败了BOSS之后，希纳尔去采生长在周围的那些果子，这些果子采光之后就会像是居住在黄金谷的怪物一样隔一段时间又会快速生长出来。他察觉到身后有脚步向他走来，刚要回头，一块带着奇异香气的手帕捂住了希纳尔的口鼻，他顿时手脚无力，视线逐渐模糊起来，在最后所看见的，是面无表情看着他倒下的艾迪。  
艾迪伸手抚摸着希纳尔的脸，是他逼他这样做的，睡着的他样子是多么美好，如果可以的话他愿意一直守在不醒过来的他身边，但是他为什么要醒出来呢，在睡梦之间抓住他的手，喊着的却是昔日恋人的名字，内心一丝一毫的位置都没有分给艾迪的打算，就连虚妄的梦都没有展开的机会，是他过分在先，他才会选择这样做。  
就像当初他想去当冒险者，而那位剑斗士妄想阻止的时候一样，剑斗士从来没有对他好过，艾迪对他只有无穷无尽的恨，他略使些法子就可以让剑斗士由一个不起眼的小病逐渐发展成无法痊愈的大病，至于他死后斗技场方面根本没有怀疑，这人本就上了年纪，爱酗酒的同时也是一身伤病，以前偶尔有小病也是艾迪尽心尽力照料他才没有什么事，死了也就死了。  
希纳尔错就错在过于信任艾迪，他对于艾迪没有一丁点的防备，他天真的以为艾迪能够看开这一切，但艾迪并不能，嫉妒之火令他的恶欲暴露的一览无余，既然心灵已经无法占有，那再不济也要获得他的身体才行。为什么他就比不过一个死人？不，也许有一点他还是能比得过的，至少死人并不能令他获得快感。

他花光了所有的积蓄请了一位炼金术士帮忙炼制了迷药与药效最为猛烈的春药，全都将他用在了希纳尔身上，他解开了身上的披风将它铺在地上，找到希纳尔身上备用的绷带缠住他的眼，绑住他的双手再往他嘴里的灌下春药，这一切全都做完之后，已经让艾迪隐隐约约感到兴奋。  
他把希纳尔身上那一身碍事的长袍脱去，只剩下打底的衬衣与贴身内裤，春药已经开始发挥作用，被药晕的希纳尔下身已经微微抬起，呼吸略微有些急促，裸露的皮肤逐渐染上一层诱人的绯红色。艾迪没有管那些，直直的吻了上去，陷入昏迷中的希纳尔自然给不了他回应，若是清醒的希纳尔，更是不会让他有再多亲吻的机会，但现在躺在地上的他是完完全全的艾迪的，哪怕只有此时，只有此刻。  
他缓缓解开了衬衣的扣子，从嘴唇一路往下啃咬着，男人的身体自然和过去触碰过的流莺们不同，即使已经转职成白魔法师数年，他那一身锻炼过的肌肉还是充满着力量，有着各种疤痕的皮肤勾起了一丝隐藏在内心深处的施虐欲，艾迪咬住了希纳尔的乳头，报复性的用力吸吮着，像是妄图从这里吸到什么奶水一样，接着他的手一路往下，握住了对方的阴茎，开始把玩起来。  
希纳尔自丧偶之后过的都是清心寡欲的生活，他本就是恪守礼节之人，平日里连自渎都甚少做，身体猛地被下了催情的药物，此刻被一直压抑着的性欲被撩起，阴茎很快随着艾迪的动作而胀大，还没等他再多弄几下就泄出了一股浓稠的精液，弄的艾迪满手都是。艾迪也不嫌弃他，从背包里掏出了一瓶薰衣草油抹在手上，将挂在希纳尔腿上的内裤彻底脱去，用两根手指开始入侵他的肉穴。  
这昂贵的药物效力果然惊人，希纳尔的肠壁热得发烫却又在分泌着肠液，这里明显很长一段时间没被人光顾，发现入侵者之后更是缠人的很，肠肉像是触手一样吸附又挤压着他带着硬茧的手指，他把手指增加到了三根，不多时便按到了某一点，昏迷中的希纳尔更是立刻痉挛起来，阴茎因为射过一次尚在不应期，却不由自主的流出了一股股淫水，前后都湿作了一片，皮肤更是红的像煮熟的虾子般。即使如此他也还是在迷药的作用下无法清醒过来，但是极度的快乐让他忍不住轻声呻吟，缚住他双眼的绷带上更是逐渐染上湿痕，他气喘的更加厉害，双腿忍不住交叠摩擦起来，此刻的他哪有平时那般圣洁禁欲的模样，只是和许许多多躺在床上的荡妇淫娃一样等着其他人光临他下面的一双小嘴罢了。  
艾迪的阳物早已是又硬又烫，不过他却不急着插入，先是将希纳尔挂到了身旁的一株藤蔓上，黄金谷的植物生长环境与外界不同，即使挂了这么一个成年人在身上也没有折弯的迹象，艾迪这时才抬起希纳尔的一条腿，将自己巨大的阳物慢慢送进了男人的体内，接着抬起他另一条站立的腿，开始抽插起来。希纳尔的肉穴霎时间被填得满满当当，还未来得及体验那份满足感之时，下一次的插入又如翻江倒海的姿态般向他袭来，粗长的阴茎捅得又深又舒服，二人的结合处不断出着水，弄脏了铺在地上的披风，肉体碰撞的啪啪声响彻在整个洞穴之中。希纳尔一开始只会发出小小的呻吟声，随着攻势一次次的猛进，变成了连续的似猫儿般挠心的叫声，每一下都像是最上等的催情剂，让艾迪胯下的硬物更为膨胀。

迷药的效果再强，这时的希纳尔已经在这一下下的冲撞中开始苏醒了，只不过药效仍在，他的头脑迷迷糊糊的，下身传来的强烈快感令他忍不住呢喃，说出了已逝恋人的名字。本来正在进行的动作停下了，阴茎没有再抽出去，而是将肉穴填的满满的，这份满足使得希纳尔不由得用脚勾住了“恋人”的腰，妄图令阳具塞得更深一些。“恋人”将挂在藤蔓上的他取下来，松开了他手上的束缚，让希纳尔的头靠在他的颈脖间，却没有解开绑住他眼睛的绷带，希纳尔想要自己动手，却猛的被阴茎一顶，整个人只能扒住“恋人”的身体，整个人就像小孩子一样，屁股被人狠狠握住，没来得及发表怨言，那像是铁杵一样的性器又直捣长龙冲了进来，这一次它冲撞得更为猛烈，就像是要把囊袋也塞进去一样。希纳尔犹如水中的浮萍，手不由自主的抓着“恋人”的后背，忍不住低声说出：  
“好满，好舒服啊......”  
饶是“恋人”正在卖力的顶弄着他，也不得不说出一句：  
“你可真是淫荡。”  
抽插了差不多有数十下，希纳尔感觉到对方的速度有所加快，猜测是即将到达临界点快要射了，他想起过往的每次性爱，恋人到了最后明明都会射在他的体内，却还要做作的多问一句可以射在里面吗，那时候的他被操得一塌糊涂，说什么就是什么，最后男人都会轻笑着用精液射的他高声尖叫。他轻轻的在“恋人”的耳边说着：  
“射在里面吧。”  
“恋人”的冲刺愈发猛烈，期间又再度碰到了前列腺的那个点，让希纳尔几乎无力在说话，只能不停的吸气吐气，靠在他身上，他开始亲吻希纳尔，将舌头伸进他的口腔中，津液全都不受控的从嘴边溢出，霸道的热吻将空气都掠夺了个干净，几乎让希纳尔感到窒息。下身在最后的几下冲撞之后终于射出一股浓精，温热的精液浇在肠壁之上，让希纳尔发出了一声长叹，他的阴茎因为连续的快感已经射不出什么精液，只会射出无色腥臊的淫水了。  
由于激烈的性事带来的疲惫感，希纳尔才刚从迷药的药效中稍微清醒过来，很快又陷入了昏睡之中，等他再度醒过来，衣服都穿的好好的，只是有种难以言喻的黏腻感在身上，他自然清楚刚才所发生的的一切不会是个梦，他朝四周张望，艾迪已经不见了人影，整个洞穴剩下的东西只有他扔下的披风。等到希纳尔努力站起身，才感觉到自己的后穴处被塞了个肛塞，希纳尔如今的心情十分复杂，但是也不打算将艾迪留下的小礼物放在体内，他把刚将肛塞缓缓拿出肉穴的那一刻，那些射在里面的精液顿时像潺潺流水一般从洞口流出，让希纳尔尴尬的不敢乱动，只得整个人躺在那块披风上，用自己的手慢慢将那些精液抠出来。等到他终于清理干净，那块披风上早就斑驳狼藉，满是痕迹，希纳尔一点都不想知道那些湿漉漉的水痕是谁造成的，他厌恶的看了那块披风一眼，将它扔向了角落，随后硬撑着被操得酸软的身体走出了黄金谷。

从此之后，他再也没见过艾迪。


End file.
